For people, the feet endure much abuse in a lifetime. The feet bear the weight of a person and absorb the impact from walking, running, or moving. Feet also remain within socks and shoes for many hours of the day. When in socks and shoes, feet sweat and produce unhealthy conditions. Feet sometimes develop odors, fungi such as athlete's foot or jungle rot, ingrown toe nails, dry skin, and cracked skin, among other conditions. Those afflicted with diabetes also develop foot conditions requiring medicinal treatment.
When a person's feet exhibit one or more of these conditions, podiatrists and physicians recommend soaking feet in a medicinal solution. People often use a foot bath or other tub to soak their feet. During a soak, a person sits in a chair for a treatment. People also appreciate a warm soak for their sore feet. If a prescription calls for treatments many times a day, a person falls behind on the job. Fearing adverse actions about a job, a person may overlook treating their feet. Skipped treatments slow the healing of feet or worse the feet may deteriorate. Further, weakened feet may incapacitate a person for a lengthy period, longer than if treatment had been followed.